wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:XNorthfeather/Skryty Łowca Rozdział VI
Pora nagich drzew zaczęła coraz bardziej dokuczać, a co gorsza nie tylko kotom. Już teraz ciężko było o jakąkolwiek zwierzynę, a to był zaledwie wstęp do tego, co będzie za niecały księżyc. Gdy wiatr kolejny raz musnął ciemnorude futro przywódczyni, tym razem kotka się zbudziła. Po przeciągnięciu się, zaczęła rozmyślać nad wszystkim co ostatnio się wydarzyło i mimowolnie się skrzywiła. Wiedziała w jak nieprzyjemnej sytuacji się znalazła. Jedynym co dodawało jej otuchy, była pomoc medyczki i zastępcy. Nagle przypomniało jej się to co miało miejsce jeszcze wcześniej i poczęła rozmyślać nad losami aroganckiego rudego kocura, którego poznała. Odrzuciła te rozmyślania na później, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z legowiska medyczki. -Hola, hola, dokąd ty się moja droga wybierasz, co?- spytała medyczka z podejrzliwością w głosie. Przywódczyni zupełnie nie spodziewała się, że Klonowe Futro wciąż jest w swoim legowisku, była wręcz przekonana, że ta poszła zbierać pajęczyny, których zabrakło wczorajszego dnia. -Czy naprawdę będziesz mnie teraz ciągle kontrolować?- Księżycowa Gwiazda nie była zadowolona przesadzoną troską ciemnobrązowej kotki, ale jednak sprawiało to, że robiło jej się cieplej na sercu. -Jak widać, chyba muszę, skoro ciągle pakujesz się w kłopoty. Odpowiesz mi w końcu gdzie się wybierasz?- Klonowe Futro wciąż brnęła w temat nie zwracając uwagi na zirytowane spojrzenie jakim obdarowała ją przywódczyni. -Idę do mojego klanu, w końcu muszę się nim zajmować, nieprawdaż?- odpowiedziała. Nie zwlekając dłużej, aż medyczka wymyśli jakiś argument do tego, by ciemnoruda kotka jednak została w legowisku, wyszła szybko. -Spokojnie, nic mi się nie stanie!- mruknęła na odchodnym do ciemnobrązowej kotki. -Taa.. jasne.- burknęła medyczka cicho. Księżycowa Gwiazda automatycznie poszła w stronę Nocnego Oka, chciała z nim uzgodnić kilka kwestii dotyczących klanu. Nie miała zamiaru dłużej ignorować swoich obowiązków, nawet jeśli koty po tym wszystkim nie miały najmniejszej ochoty na chociażby słuchanie jej. -Witaj Nocne Oko!- przywitała się ciemnoruda kotka posyłając kocurowi uśmiech. -Oh, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj.- mruknął witając się z kotką. -Czy coś się stało?- spytał niepokojąc się nieco. -Spokojnie, wszystko jest w porządku, po prostu nie chcę już unikać moich obowiązków, chciałam z tobą ustalić patrole, sama w końcu muszę zacząć uczestniczyć w życiu klanu, zwłaszcza w tym trudnym dla wszystkich czasie.- tłumaczyła. Po drodze kilka kotów spoglądało na nią niepewnie. Gdy zobaczyła kocura o intensywnie zielonych oczach, wdrygnęła się. -Ooo, czyżby ktoś sobie przypomniał, że jest "przywódczynią"?- syknął Lodowa Plama. Kotka skrzywiła się. Próbując wymyślić jakąś ciętą ripostę poczuła delikatne szturchnięcie. Przeniosła wzrok na swojego zastępce, który chciał dać jej do zrozumienia, że sam to załatwi. Przywódczyni niechętnie kiwnęła głową, po czym nieznacznie się odsunęła. -Nie zapominaj, że to wciąż twoja przywódczyni Lodowa Plamo.- mruknął zastępca sucho. Sam nie przepadał za tym ciemnym kocurem, który ciągle mieszał w klanie. -Ta. Przywódczyni od siedmiu boleści.- burknął kocur w odpowiedzi. Po raz kolejny wytrącił Księżycową Gwiazdę z równowagi. Ostatnimi czasy jej charakter nieco się zmienił, nie potrafiła już zachować spokoju w takich sytuacjach, co ją denerwowało. Nie mogła teraz tak bezczynnie stać i patrzeć jak ten gburowaty kocur ją ciągle obraża. -Lepiej popatrz na siebie! Taki z ciebie lojalny wojownik, że własną przywódczynię chciałeś pozbawić wszystkich żyć!- syknęła ciemnoruda kotka z furią w oczach. -Gdyby mi się to udało, to już dawno klan byłby w znacznie lepszych łapach.- odpowiedział kocur posyłając zastępcy przelotne spojrzenie. Lodowa Plama od zawsze szanował tego wojownika, w końcu bardzo przyczynił się dla dobra klanu, nie to co ta nierozgarnięta kotka. -Lepiej skończ z tymi swoimi zagrywkami, jak można być takim zawistnym potworem co?- spytała zirytowana wciąż na niego prychając. -Ja przynajmniej troszczę się o dobro klanu, nie tak jak moja świetna "przywódczyni". Ciągle tylko wymigujesz się od pracy w klanie. Bo co? Taka nieśmiała jesteś, że boisz się prowadzić normalnie klanu? Widzisz, jeszcze bym ci przysługę sprawił pozbawiając się tych żyć!- krzyknął kocur obnażając kły. W tym momencie ciemnoruda kotka kompletnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Miała ochotę go rozszarpać. W ostatnim momencie Nocne Oko zastąpił jej drogę. -Możesz zachować te wszystkie komentarze dla siebie. Po za tym skoro tak bardzo ci się tutaj nie podoba, to po prostu odejdź z klanu!- syknął zastępca do Lodowej Plamy. Sam był nieźle wkurzony na tego kocura, pozwalał sobie na tak wiele nie czując nawet wyrzutów sumienia. -Oho, widzę że nie tylko przywódczyni chce się mnie stąd pozbyć?- burknął kpiąco zielonooki kocur. W tym momencie Księżycowa Gwiazda nieco się otrząsnęła i wyminęła swojego zastępcę zbliżając się coraz bardziej do sprawcy kłótni. -Nie rób z siebie ofiary, wiemy że ty cały czas coś knujesz! Działasz tylko dla swojego dobra!- krzyknęła w nagłym przypływie złości. -Po prostu jestem bystry, wiem co robić żeby wszystko potoczyło się tak jak to zaplanuję.- Wtem niebo przecięła błyskawica, a na ziemię poczęły lecieć spore krople deszczu. Kotka sama już nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Odwróciła się i odbiegła, opuszczając obóz, po raz kolejny. Zastępca wciąż stał oszołomiony tym co się wydarzyło. Początkowo chciał biec za przywódczynią, ale wiedział, że i tak nie ma sensu, gdyż z pewnością by jej nie dogonił. Sam szybkością nie grzeszył, a kondycja ciemnorudej kotki była naprawdę dobra. -Zadowolony? W końcu twój plan z pewnością układa się wyśmienicie, co?- burknął zastępca w stronę ciemnego kocura, patrząc na niego spode łba, na co ten odpowiedział mu tylko pogardliwym wzrokiem, po czym po prostu odszedł w stronę grupki kotów, z którymi się trzymał. *** -"Po co to wszystko robię..?"- spytała samą siebie w myślach. Ciemnnoruda kotka biegła już dość długo, jej łapy zaczęły się dopominać o chociaż chwilę odpoczynku, ale ona brnęła dalej. Nie wiedziała dokąd biegnie, wiedziała tylko, że chce znaleźć się jak najdalej od jej klanu. W końcu gdy już kompletnie nie miała sił, zatrzymała się dysząc ciężko. Rozejrzała się po okolicy i zobaczyła coś, czego się w ogóle nie spodziewała. Mrugnęła kilka razy, by wyostrzyć zamglony od zmęczenia wzrok. Jednak się nie myliła. Przeszła kilka kroków, by przyjrzeć się z bliska i upewnić się stuprocentowo, że to co zobaczyła było prawdą. Po raz kolejny utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że była to prawda. Na terenie jej klanu zobaczyła tak po prostu polującego rudego kocura, tego samego, który jeszcze kilka dni temu odbiegł gdzieś daleko. Przyczaiła się w zamarzniętych krzakach i przyglądała się mu. Zdawał się być niewzruszony polowaniem na terenie jej klanu. Była pewna, że kocur wie o tym, że znajdował się na tak właściwie jej terenie, a mimo to wcale nie krępował się polując tu. Po chwili, gdy zobaczyła jak kocur łowi pulchną nornicę, zainterweniowała. Nim ten złapał zwierzątko by zadać mu ostateczny cios, kotka wyskoczyła w jego stronę, by pochwycić zdobycz. Gdy dopadła swoją ofiarę, odwróciła się i wlepiła zirytowany wzrok w niezwykłe dwukolorowe oczy kocura. Ten wydawał się być na początku zdziwiony nagłym pojawieniem się kotki, ale potem nagle zaczął sie zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Wbił wzrok w ziemię przed sobą. -Co tutaj robisz?- spytała kotka podejrzliwie. -Kradnę ci zwierzynę jak widać.- odpowiedział kocur z sarkazmem w głosie. -No właśnie widzę.- burknęła. Nie podobało jej się to, że kocur tak po prostu przyszedł sobie zapolować na jej terenie, kiedy w klanie brakowało zwierzyny. -Żartujesz sobie? Mam prawo do jedzenia zwierzyny tak samo jak wy.- odparł bez ogródek. -C-co?- kotka nie mogła uwierzyć w to jak zuchwały był ten kocur. Nie dziwiła się Wschodzącej Gwieździe, że ten wywalił go z klanu, sama nie mogłaby wytrzymać z takim kotem. -To co słyszałaś. No wiesz, nie widzę żeby te zwierzątka były podpisane.- dodał gdy kotka wciąż posyłała mu nieufne spojrzenie. -Są na moim terytorium. Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz prawa tu polować.- -No dobrze, skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to oczywiście zaraz stąd pójdę.. hmm.. no na przykład w jedyne miejsce gdzie nikt mnie nie wygoni, może Droga Grzmotu? Brzmi jak plan.- mruknął udając zamyślenie. Ten kocur naprawdę potrafił działać na nerwy. Wiedział, że kotka z pewnością nie będzie miała sumienia skazywać kogoś na śmierć, a tak w zasadzie to wcale nie kłamał. Wszędzie gdzie by się nie podział, to wszyscy go wyganiają, a to samotnicy, a to klany, już nawet pieszczoszki dwunożnych zaczęły pokazywać pazurki. Rudzielec nie chciał się pakować w niepotrzebne bójki, nawet jeśli jego przeciwnikiem byłby mały piecuch, który kompletnie nie znał się na walce. Chciał oszczędzać siły, dobrze wiedział, że wszędzie brakuje zwierzyny, a on i tak nawet nie miał gdzie polować. -Przestań mówić takie rzeczy.- fuknęła kotka. -To może zdecyduj się w końcu? Wyglądasz jakbyś chciała mnie obedrzeć ze skóry, ale na Drogę Grzmotu mi nie pozwolisz pójść?- pytał kocur z nutą sarkazmu. Kotka sama nie wiedziała co dokładnie chciała zrobić. Ten kot działał jej na nerwy odkąd się znali, ale nie była w stanie tak po prostu pozwolić komuś iść się zabić, nie chciała mieć potem tych okropnych wyrzutów. -No cóż, chyba jednak wolę własnymi łapami obedrzeć cię ze skóry, to dałoby mi więcej satysfakcji.- burknęła ironicznie. -Och, czyli jednak jesteś sadystką.- mruknął już trochę spokojniej. Kotka już nie wiedziała co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Kocur był okropnie wkurzający, ale z pewnością rzucanie się na niego z pazurami nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. -A ty masochistą.- zripostowała. Nie chciała brnąć w te słowne gierki, wiedziała że z tym kocurem z pewnością nie wygra, ale nie pozostało jej nic innego. -No to widzisz, a podobno przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, co?- miauknął trochę ciszej. Kotka drgnęła delikatnie. O co mu znowu chodziło? Przywódczyni starała się go rozgryźć, ale im głębiej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym jeszcze więcej pytań się jej nasuwało. -Haha, to chyba jednak potwierdza, iż sadystką nie jestem.- odcięła się kotka, po czym odwróciła się od kocura i ze swoją zdobyczą ruszyła w drogę powrotną do obozu. -I co, nic ze mną nie zrobisz?- spytał udając zdziwienie. -A co, wolisz żebym cię obdarła ze skóry?- fuknęła zirytowana. -Sam nie wiem co byłoby lepsze, może jednak skuszę się na tą Drogę Grzmotu..- mruknął znów udając zamyślenie. Kotka wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć w co pogrywał z nią ten arogant. -Może po prostu szukasz miejsca w jakimś klanie, bo w twoim cię nie chcą, co?- burknęła lekko zdenerwowana. Ku jej zdziwieniu kocur naprawdę wydawał się być poruszonym. Czyżby go uraziła? Znów uderzyły ją te wyrzuty sumienia. Może właśnie to próbował osiągnąć. Znając słabe punkty kotki mógł łatwo wprosić się do jej klanu. -Może i tak, ktoby tam wiedział.- odmruknął po dłuższej chwili. -Więc?- kotka czekała niecierpliwie aż kocur w końcu podejmie jakąś decyzję. -Ale co? I tak nikt by nie chciał takiego gbura w klanie jak ja, więc nawet nie będę próbował się tam wpraszać, a tak poza tym to i tak nikt mnie tam nie zaakceptuje, skoro jak już miałbym tam przychodzić, to z pewnością ty byś mnie tam zaprowadziła.- -A co to za problem? Jako przywódczyni mam prawo dołączać koty do klanu.- mruknęła. -Jedynym kto miałby jakikolwiek wpływ na moje zdanie byłby mój zastępca i medyczka, reszta to już bez znaczenia.- dodała po chwili namysłu. Przypominając sobie kłótnię z Lodową Plamą znów powrócił gniew. -Tak, ale słyszałem, że podobno cię tam w tym klanie nie szanują, więc i tak by się nie zgodzili na nowego kota przyprowadzonego przez przywódczynię, której nie ufają.- odpowiedział. Mimo że to wszystko było prawdą, to kotka poczuła ukłucie bólu. Nie lubiła gdy ktoś jej to wypominał, zazwyczaj ją to irytowało, teraz się zasmuciła, może to dlatego, że zawsze jedynymi kotami, które jej to wypominały, były koty należące do klanu, a teraz powiedział jej to ktoś, kto jeszcze jakiś czas temu należał do Klanu Brzasku. Podejrzewała, że pewnie wszyscy już wiedzą o braku szacunku jakim była darzona w klanie. -Cóż.. rób co chcesz.- burknęła, a jej oczy na chwilę zaszły się mgłą. Otrząsnęła się i znów ruszyła w stronę obozu. -Tak właściwie, to naprawdę przyjęłabyś mnie do klanu?- spytał powątpiewająco. -Skoro i tak nie masz się gdzie podziać, to chyba lepsze to niż skończenie przez potwora dwunożnych, co?- mruknęła cicho, po czym bez zastanowienia wróciła do wędrówki. Ku jej zdziwieniu po chwili usłyszała za sobą kroki. Zdziwiło ją to, że kocur faktycznie chciał dołączyć do Klanu Nowiu. Wydawało się, że nie za bardzo lubił Księżycową Gwiazdę, ale pewnie wolał to niż marnie zginąć. Nagle kotce przypomniało się, że od początku nie zna imienia kocura.. a tak właściwie, to przynajmniej nie pamięta, bo kiedyś go znała, zanim jeszcze zaczęły się dziać te dziwne rzeczy. -Tak właściwie to.. jak masz na imię?- spytała szybko. -Rześki Połysk.- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania